


In Which She Finds Heaven

by SurelyHeavenWaits



Series: What Might Have Been [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Megstiel - Freeform, Some fluffy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurelyHeavenWaits/pseuds/SurelyHeavenWaits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she next wakes, she is not alone. She is not cold or frightened, she is warm and safe in the arms of her angel. She basks in the peace that his nearness generates as she presses more closely to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which She Finds Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry! It has been a long hectic year for me and I just haven't had the time to transfer this over from Tumblr!

Entry Three- In Which She Finds Heaven

 

When she next wakes, she is not alone. She is not cold or frightened, she is warm and safe in the arms of her angel. She basks in the peace that his nearness generates as she presses more closely to him. The sensation of phantom feathers tickles the sensitive skin of her back while his breath ghosts over her hair, his hands tighten reflexively around her when she shifts and he mumbles incoherently into her hair. She feathers kiss after tender kiss to the warm flesh of his neck as she waits for him to wake. As he stretches and yawns, she observes the much healthier, iridescent sheen that glosses his wings and reminds her of a night sky glowing with stars and moonlight as they flex and stretch. 

He smiles before his eyes open and he inhales deeply, breathes in the scent that is wonderfully Meg, that whispers of caged lightning, of rain on the wind, a tiny hint of sulfur. He wonders at the faintness of the bitter smell, of how it has faded so much since he first encountered her. She no longer smells like a demon but he can still see that beautifully thorny pain, that powerful wellspring of shadows and strength that bubbles contentedly just beneath the surface of her skin. His own happiness reflects upon the contours of her face and his lips stretch beautifully in an even wider smile as a rumble escapes from her stomach.

"We should find some sustenance," Cas chuckles at the very human noise and sits up, letting the blanket fall into his lap. Her eyes follow the movement and she swallows noisily as it tents above his morning wood. He tilts his head, watching her in confusion as she pulls him back down beside her, pointedly ignoring the protests of her stomach.

"I might be a little hungry," she admits huskily as she rests her body against his and compares how tiny she seems beside him, how well her body fits against the hard, muscled angles and planes of his vessel. He tugs her up so that she straddles him and cups her face with both hands so that he can mold her lips to his own.

"Then I guess we had better feed you," he says reluctantly as he nips at her bottom lip. Her hips roll reflexively, bucking against him, earning a surprised groan.

"I might be hungry for something other than food," she growls into his mouth and rolls her hips again.

"What else can you hunger for?" Cas asks her in confusion, his eyes deliciously blown. The brilliant blue is nearly swallowed by his desire, the deep black of his pupils shot through with the lightning of his Grace.

"For pizza, delivery man, what do you think?"

Understanding dawns in that magnetic gaze before his lips twitch into the sexiest smile she thinks she’s ever seen. He rolls them over and presses her hard into the bed as he captures her lips in a display of possessiveness that she hadn’t known he was capable of feeling. There is a sense of wonder as she revels in his strength as he wraps one arm around her waist, tangles his free hand in the mass of raven locks that pool around her face. She hooks her ankles around his hips, buries her fingers in the warm muscles in his lower back and yanks him closer, releases a mangled moan as he rocks forward eagerly.

Their mouths break apart in their hurried fervor, lips press furiously against the closest surfaces of skin as they move in fierce desperation for more. She whimpers when he pulls away, aches in disappointment until he grasps a pale creamy thigh in each hand and spreads them wide, dips his head to her left thigh and kisses tenderly along the smooth skin. He rubs his hand along the sensitive skin of her right leg as he pays homage to the left, calloused palm barely grazing her as it moves slowly. When she thinks she can take no more of the flaming brand of his lips, he switches to the right thigh and bestows the same tender attention. She is shaking, body strung tight with desire and passion, before he ever reaches his ultimate destination. 

He pauses briefly to drink in the sight of her at his mercy. Her fingers clench the sheets desperately, her head is thrown back and she is chanting his name with her eyes screwed tightly shut. His shirt slides further up the contours of her stomach as she pants and shivers, the sight of that pristine white fabric hiding the rest of her from him sends a stab of heat deep within him and he imagines how the fabric will feel as it brushes against him in the mindless throes of carnal desire, as their bodies become one in a frenzied dance of chaos. She finally notices his hesitation but he continues before she can speak, bows his head before her and buries his face between her legs.

She screams, bucks her hips uncontrollably at the first caress of his tongue on the bundle of over sensitive nerves, overwhelmed by how new and profound the sensations are now, how intense. Her eyes roll back into her head as her chest heaves, heat pools rapidly in the depths of her stomach as he worships her with his mouth. She is aware of the stream of nonsensical noises pouring from her throat but can’t be bothered to understand what she is saying. He smirks against her as he catches the desperate prayers, and she cries out in pleasure as he laps at that knot of nerves, answering her pleas. There is no name for the sound she emits when he plunges two fingers deep inside of her and she rocks against the combined pleasure of his mouth and his hand. The heat builds in intensity until wildfires scorch her veins as supernovas explode and whole galaxies bloom behind her eyelids and her body falls limp against the bed.

"That was extremely fast. I recall the babysitter took much longer to have such a reaction. Did I do something incorrectly?"

The way he peers at her nervously makes her chuckle hoarsely, the white shirt rising and falling in tandem with her racing heart beat. He waits impatiently for an answer but she can only wave her hand vaguely as she waits for feeling to return to her fried nerves. It takes longer than she expects but when it happens, she pounces. She takes him by surprise as she unfastens his pants and shoves them down his legs, and then there is nothing but heat and wonder and amazement and desire as she sinks down over him and they are finally joined together.

His expression is hard to describe as she seats him fully, a mix between absolute, adoring love and scorching hot desire as Meg rolls her hips, grinds down hard enough to make him gasp. His hands grasp her waist as she moves up and he slams her back down with a raspy groan. Cas grips her hips tight enough to leave finger shaped rainbows of blues and purples blooming across her skin, as they move in a frenzy of lust. She undulates and rolls, he lifts her up and yanks her back even as he rams into her. It is rough and hard and fast and it isn’t long at all before she tightens around him, quaking and tossing her head back with a pleasured shriek that resembles the sound of his name. 

He does not stop, does not give in to the mangled pleas for mercy, he merely slows down. Tortuously slow. Lazily, he circles his hips and as she melts onto his chest, still trembling, he wraps one arm tightly around her waist and uses his free hand to support them as he sits up. Still connected, he shifts her limp arms until they are loosely tangled around his neck. She allows him to rearrange her like she is a rag doll, helpless in his so-very-kind yet capable hands, lets her head loll uselessly on his shoulder as her bones try to re-harden. She is far too gone in the intense pleasure that he elicits to even open her eyes but she feels his wings flutter in time with the languid strokes of his hips and whimpers in delight as the gentle wind they create washes over the passion heated skin of her back. 

"Meg," he whispers her name with reverence, the low tone of his voice breezes across her ear as his fingers count the vertebrae in her spine, dancing up and down and up again to cradle her head in the palm of his hand. His lips are a blessing onto her shoulder, praying across the expanse where shoulder meets neck and up to her chin before he worships the flush on her cheeks, her nose, her brow, her eyelids and finally- finally!- their lips meet in a sensual touch so beautiful she wonders if she has finally made it to heaven. 

When she manages to open her eyes, their gazes lock. His are brimming with the weight of all the emotions he doesn’t quite know the words to describe, the emotions she never knew she would be able to feel again. Her eyes well with tears, spilling down both their cheeks as she desperately clutches him to her, clings to him so tightly she feels his heart beat within her own chest. His wings close in around them, keeping them enclosed in their private world as his hips thrust upward so gently. 

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Meg chants the words into his ear and when they first spill forth from her lips, Cas grips her shoulders and urges her body down hard onto him as he jerks up one last time. And this time when she breaks, its into a million different stars caught in the captivating orbit of his soulful eyes and he is shattering with her, spiraling endlessly into their personal heaven.


End file.
